


He Was My Best Friend's Brother

by xanarchy



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Badass Harry, Daddy Kink, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Older Brothers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanarchy/pseuds/xanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will... Please don't be mad at me..." Harry muttered, looking down at his feet. He was about 100% sure that William was going to hate him, after he was done talking.</p><p>"Haz, stop it. You know there's nothing in the world that would make me be mad at you." William said, trying to reassure Harry. He didn't know why, but Harry was acting weird ever since he got there. He started acting even weirder when Louis came down stairs for a glass of water, his 7-month pregnant belly on full show. </p><p> 'Please don't be mad.' Harry repeated one last time, in his head. </p><p>"Well... I'm the one that got Louis pregnant... And we've kinda been going out for the past year and a half."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries suck warm monkey balls ;-;

 

Louis Tomlinson jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. A head full of chocolate brown curls burrowed itself in the crook of his neck. Louis moaned when the person lightly kissed at his neck.

 

"What're you doing, baby?" Harry Styles asked his husband of 8 years as he lightly kissed his neck. 

 

"Well, I was watching Will teach the girls how to play football." Louis said, looking down at his brother. William Tomlinson kicked the ball to Tommi and she kicked it to her younger sister, Bobbi. Louis turned around and rested his forearms on Harry's shoulders, linking his wrists behind Harry's head. He leaned up and kissed Harry softly, his smile mirroring Harry's when he pulled away. "Until you came along."

 

"Well, Daddy missed his baby boy. Didn't you miss Daddy, baby?" Harry asked, teasingly. Louis blushed and giggled, looking down before looking up at Harry through his thick, girly lashes. He almost forgot about the little kink Harry had, all those years ago.

 

"Of course he did, Daddy." Louis smirked, looking up into Harry's green eyes, that were slowly clouding over with lust. 

 

"I love you, baby." Harry whispered, leaning his forehead onto Louis'. 

 

"I love you too, Daddy." Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips.


	2. Louis

 

 

Harry Styles awoke to the sound of his older sister, Gemma, screaming her lungs out to some random song. Being as it was still early in the morning, his mum, Anne, and his stepfather, Robin, were either gone at work, or they were just really heavy sleepers, because, shit, was she loud.

 

Harry decided, since he wasn't going to bed anytime soon, that he would just get up and get ready for school. He rolled out of bed and trudged over to his closet. He pulled out a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite all black converses. Since it was early September, he decided against his leather jacket.

 

After showering, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and doing his hair, Harry walked down the stairs, immediately smelling the sweet aromas of his mum's famous homemade blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon (which was for Robin) coming from the kitchen. As soon as he walked in and sat at the table, he asked, "How the hell did you sleep through all that noise?" 

 

Anne turned around with a playful scowl on her face. "First; What did I tell you about using naughty words? I don't care if you're 19, but you leave under  _my_ roof, so you will go by  _my_ rules, and you  _will not_ use such language. Do you understand?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Second; What noise, love?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes before getting up and grabbing an empty plate, stacking his plate with 6 pancakes and some eggs. When he reached for the bacon, Anne swatted at his hand with the spatula and pointed her finger at him, giving him a warning look. Harry laughed before sitting down with his plate. 

 

"I mean the noise of your daughter screaming at the top of her lungs." Harry said, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

 

"I think she sounded quite alright. To be honest, I think she sounded better then most X-Factor auditions." Anne laughed, flipping a pancake.

 

"If you think she sounds better, then I might be the best singer to ever walk on that stage." Harry muttered, around yet another pancakes.

 

"If you don't stop stuffing yourself, you'll have to be wheeled onto stage." Anne snorted, causing Harry to choke on the food in his mouth. Over his mother's laughter, he could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

 

"I'm here, bitches!" William Tomlinson yelled, walking in and throwing his book bag on the floor in the hallway by the door. Louis, William's younger brother, sat his book bag by his brother's and sat on it, opening his book. He was currently reading a book in the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. He's read almost all of the books. He's on the last book, titled 'Nevermore'. So far, his favorite characters are Dylan and Iggy. 

 

Anne made a plate with 5 pancakes (no eggs, because he thinks they taste like ass) and sat it at the empty spot next to Harry.

 

"William! What have I told you about using naughty words?!" Anne scolded, swatting the back of his head, when he walked in. Will pouted and rubbed the 'sore' spot, before sitting next to Harry and lightly kissing his cheek.

 

"Hi, baby." Will said to Harry. Anne cooed silently at the two before going upstairs to wake Robin up. 

 

Will and Harry weren't dating, but they always found an excuse to touch or kiss each other. They were just overly affectionate for no reason at all. 

 

"Hey, Louis do you-" Will said, looking next to him, before he noticed his brother wasn't there. "Louis! What're you doing?! Come in here!"

 

"Will! Stop being so loud! Robin's still sleep." Harry whisper-yelled. Will waved his hand and stared at the doorway, waiting for his brother to appear. Harry heard light footsteps before a small frame stood in the doorway, the person making his breath hitch.

 

He was tiny, he looked like he came up to Harry's waist. He had soft looking caramel brown hair, that was covering his eyes in a fringe like hair style. His eyes were a turquoise type color, and they were framed with black glasses. If Harry was being honest, he pretty much looked like Will did a few years ago. 

 

 

The tiny boy was clutching a book in his hand and looking at William with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Harry, this is my baby brother, Louis." 

 

_Louis... So that's what his name is_


	3. The First Day Of School

 

 

"So, how long have you known you've had a brother?" Harry asked Will, as they were walking to school. Louis was about 10 feet in front of them, so he was completely oblivious to the boys' conversation.

 

"About three weeks, now. Why're you asking?" William asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Just wondering..." Harry muttered, looking at the ground. After that, they all walked in a comfortable silence, Will and Harry finally managing to keep up with Louis. As soon as the school came into view, a tiny blonde boy (probably Louis' size) yelled 'Louis!' before running towards the feathery haired boy. Louis bolted off towards him with his arms outstretched. 

 

"He makes friends fast, yeah?" Harry said, curious about his best friend's newly discovered sibling. 

 

"Eh, he said they've known each other a while. 'E said something 'bout meeting him at some adoption place." William said, looking down at his phone, boredom written all over his face. Harry nodded, slowly, before a question came to mind.

 

"Wait, what do you mean by 'adoption place'?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. William stopped in his tracks, also. He looked over at Harry before slapping his ass and walking on. 

 

"When my mum gave birth to him, she dropped him off at some adoption center in London - ask me, I don't know why. Then, she took me to live with my father. That's why I always bad-mouth about her." Will shrugged, like that was just an ordinary conversation. But, Harry just stood with his mouth open.  _How can someone do that to such an angelic little boy?!_

 

"So, does he live with you or your father?" Harry asked, jogging to catch up with Will. 

 

"He lives with me." William answered, a look of disappointment crossing over his face. "Mark said I needed to learn how to be 'More Responsible'." Will quoted, trying to sound like Mark, his father. William moved out of his fathers household on his 17th birthday. He was tired of his father always bitching him about not having a job. He did have a job (he worked as a tattoo artist) his father just didn't know about it. That's why Mark was so surprised when Will slapped over 2,000 dollars on the table, in front of him.

 

"Look, there's Zayn!" William exclaimed, trying to change the subject. And sure enough, there was their best friend, Zayn Malik. He was harassing the boys' history teacher, Mr. Josh Devine (who was quite young to be a teacher. He was only 24). Harry thought that they were dating, and William thought that they were just fucking. 

 

As they got closer, they heard their conversation more clearly. 

 

"Babe, just lemme get one kiss! I promise I'll leave you alone, right after!" Zayn whined. He was tugging on Josh's left arm, but Josh kept jerking back.

 

"No! I don't want anyone to find out about us! What happened back in May almost got us discovered!" Josh said, slowly and sternly. He glared at Zayn when he grabbed his arm, again.

 

"We can just make-out in your classroom, and block all of the windows." Zayn tried again. He was being an annoying little shit. 

 

"Zayn! I said no! Now stop being a hard-headed little bastard, and leave me the hell alone!" Josh screamed, causing a few pairs of eyes to look at them and then roll as they turned away. Josh and Zayn did the same thing every year on the first day of school. Everyone with a brain knew that they had something going on. Even the teachers and the principal knows that. The only reason why Josh hasn't gotten fired was because his father was head of the school board. 

 

"Is he still dating Josh?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Yep. Zayn even said that when he graduates, they might get married and move to London, or some shit." 

 

"He's already thought about all of that? Has Josh even met his parents?" 

 

"Of course not. Zayn's parents would probably move him to a new school and maybe press charges against Josh."

 

And that was the end of that conversation.

 

~~~

 

 

"What classes do you have?" William asked Harry, looking up from his schedule that he had gotten from their principal, Mr. Cowell. He had 1st-2nd hour with Ms. Calder for Math, 3rd hour with Mr. Higgins for PE, 4th-5th hour with Ms. Flack for Social Studies, 6th-7th hour with Ms. Swift for Science, and 8th hour with Mr. Shelley (his favorite teacher) for ELA.

 

"Well, first I have Ms. Swift. Then; Mr. Higgins. Then; Ms. Calder. Then; Ms. Flack. And last; Mr. Shelley." Harry answered, smirking over at William. He snatched the schedule out of Will's hands and read it out loud. "So we only have 2 classes together?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It seems so." Will said, leaning over to snatch his schedule out of Harry's hands, but Harry was quick to push it out of his reach. 

 

"Oh no you don't." He muttered with a dimpled grin. After Will's attempt to get the 'important' piece of paper failed for the 3rd time, Harry took of running down the hall. Will groaned before chasing after him, which was pretty hard since Harry had incredibly long legs and was faster, plus the fact that the halls were  _packed_ didn't help either. 

 

 "Harold! Get your pale ass over here, and give me back my shit!" William yelled, causing most of the freshmen to gasp, and everyone else to roll their eyes and move out of the way. 

 

"Tomlinson! Styles! My office! Now!" Their assistant principal, Mr. Walsh, yelled, his face turning 3 different shades of red. 

 

They both laughed before going to his office.

 

It was the same thing every year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jay with all my heart ^-^ anything bad written about her is just for the story


	4. Ni and Lou

 

"Louis! Who's that guy with your brother?!" A jumpy Niall Horan asked, as soon as his friend was in ear-shot.

"Oh, that's just his boyfriend, Harry." Louis shrugged, as if that was an everyday thing, but for Niall, it wasn't.

"Louis! Doesn't your brother know that boys aren't suppose to date boys?! They're supposed to date girls! Nanny Edith said so!" Niall exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Louis sighed and looked over at Niall again.

They've had this argument many times before. When Niall was placed in an adoption center, the first time, there was this lady named Edith Wensworth that used to watch over the kids. She used to brain wash them into believing a lot of crazy shit; that aliens were gonna take over the world, that god wasn't real, that gay was wrong, that you couldn't have sex till after your 35. That's one of the reasons why they fired her.

"Nialler. How many times must I tell you that Nanny Edith was a liar. Everything she was wasn't true. They were all lies. Even when she said she was only 25! Biggest lie ever!" Louis tried to explain. Niall slowly nodded his head and looked down.

"Sorry..." He muttered. 

"S'Okay, Nialler. Just don't let it happen again." Louis smiled. Niall smiled back and showed off his barely visible dimples. The boys were about to start walking to the school, when a loud shout startled both of them. 

"Zayn! I said no! Now stop being a hard-headed little bastard, and leave me the hell alone!" They stared in utter disbelief as the teacher scolded the student. Louis grabbed Niall's hand and quickly pulled him to the big brown wooden doors the led them to Hilcrest High: Home Of The Black Panthers. 

 

~~~

 

"What classes do you have?" Niall asked Louis as he out his stuff in his locker. Surprisingly, their lockers where placed right next to each other. 

"I have... Hensley for Algebra. Hamblett for ELA. Cuthbert for PE. Marmon for Science. Irwin for Drama. And Hemmings for Social Studies." Louis read off his bright pink paper. 

"Hey!" Niall exclaimed. "Me too!" He yelled out. 

"We have all of the same classes together?!" Louis squealed.

"Yea!" Niall giggled, jumping up and down.

"Get your pale ass over here, and give me my shit!" A voice yelled causing Louis and Niall's heads to snap towards the end of the hall and their eyes to widen. They watched as the two seniors laughed and walked towards the assistant principals office.

"How come your brother can do cool things?!" Niall asked, clutching his books to his chest, as him and Lou walked to their first class.

"Probably because he's older and much cooler." Louis shrugged. Niall nodded, trying to understand, and went to his desk to start his first year of 9th grade.

 

***

 

Walking out of Mr. Walsh's office, William and Harry giggled at their burnt orange suspension slips.

"Suspended on the first day? That has to be a new record." Liam smirked, literally appearing out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Li! Where the hell did you just come from?" William exclaimed, clutching his heart and dropping the orange slip.

"Nurse's office." Liam smirked, causing William and Harry to roll their eyes and groan.

"Why don't you just leave poor Danielle alone?" Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'll leave her alone, once she admits that she wants me." Liam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How many times must I tell you, Mr. Payne, that I am happily married with children? Plus, student/teacher relationship are illegal." Danielle answered, walking out of her office, her heels making a high pitched clicking sound against the floors.

"Fuck your husband and the laws." Liam growled, slapping Danielle's bum when she passed by. She turned and glared at him, opening her mouth to scold him, before

"Payne. My office. Now." Mr. Walsh sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. Liam jammed his hands into his pockets and walked to the office with a smug look on his face.

"You two should hurry up and get to class. First hour started 10 minutes ago." Danielle scolded, shooing William and Harry off to their classes.

When they got to Harry's class, Danielle went away to the gym, where a kid tripped on the slippery floors and got his head on the bleachers.

"I'll see you later, babe." William said, pecking Harry on the lips and taking three steps to the other direction and going to Ms. Calder's class.

"Bye, you idiot." Harry laughed, before knocking on Ms. Swift's door. She answered the door with disapproving look on her face, but Harry just pushed past her and went to his desk. 


	5. My Bum Is Bleeding

"William?" Louis sobbed, quietly, pushing at his sleeping older brother's shoulder. William shook his hand off, causing Louis to let out another quiet sob.

"Wha' d'ya wan'?" Will slurred, sleepily. He turned over in bed and opened one of his eyes to stare at his cry baby of a brother.

"I-I think my b-bum is b-bleeding." Louis reached around himself and placed a hand to the back of his boxers, frowning when his hand came back covered in blood.

William shot up and turned on the lamp beside his bed, his mouth dropping open at the sight of Louis' hand. "What the hell happened?!"

Louis flinched at his choice of words and his loud tone. "I-I dunno! I woke up because my tummy was hurting, and I saw that I was lying in a puddle of blood."

William rubbed a hand over his face and sighed loudly. "Go get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Louis whined loudly and shook his head. "I don't like the hospital!"

"I don't give a fuck. You're going, whether you like it or not." Rolling out of bed, he looked over to Louis, his shoulders shaking lightly, and watched him walk out of the room, his blue boxers, nearly black, sticking to his bum.

He rolled his eyes and put on a black sweatshirt that he 'borrowed' from Harry a while ago and some gray sweatpants, along with a pair of stripped black and white Toms that Zayn had got him a while back.

He grabbed his keys and went out to his small living room, where Louis was on his hands and knees, rubbing at a spot on the hardwood floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" William asked, startling Louis. Louis looked up and blushed before scrubbing away again.

"Some blood dripped onto the floor and I'm cleaning it up so that you don't hate me even more." Louis spoke quietly, causing William's heart to clench and his eyebrows to furrow.

"Why do you think I hate you?" He asked, his voice even quieter than Louis'.

"Well." Louis started standing up, showing the dark green towel around his waist. He had on the same red shirt he slept in and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms with white Vans. "Whenever I look at you, you always stare at me with this evil glint in your eyes. And you're always glaring at me, when you think I'm not looking. Plus, in the 7 days I've been here, you always yell and curse at me for nothing."

William shook his head and started for the door. "Just come on."

Louis put the dirty rag on the floor before standing up, adjusting his towel, and then trotting over to follow his brother.

~~~

"Louis Tomlinson?" A brown-skinned doctor with the prettiest green/grey eyes ever and long straight black hair, called out from the door way.

Louis and William stood up, Louis looking at the seat of the chair to make sure blood didn't leak through, before trotting towards his annoyed looking brother, and the patient looking doctor. He blushed when she smiled at him, displaying deep dimples.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" She cooed, pinching Louis' cheeks lightly, causing Louis to blush even more. William rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, clearing his throat impatiently. The doctor looked over to him, startled, yet amused. She smirked at him before walking off, leading them to the room they were stationed in.

Louis immediately went to the bed and sat down, while William went to the chair that was farthest from anybody.

"Well, my name is Doctor Vanessa Williams, but you can call me Doctor Williams or Nessa, if you'd like." Louis giggled into his hands, causing Vanessa to coo again. "You remind me so much of my son, sweetheart. I reckon you're Louis?"

Louis nodded before pointing to Will. "And that's-"

"I don't recall her asking for  _my_ name." William spat through clenched teeth. Louis whimpered, before looking down with sad eyes. Vanessa looked between the two brothers before clearing her throat.

"Okay... I just need your height and weight, and I need to take your blood pressure." Louis stood up and slipped off his shoes, stepping onto the thing that did his height and weight. And pressed his back against it, before Dr. Williams lowered it down, so that it was touching his scalp. She wrote down something before moving the knob like thing around until she found his correct weight. He gently stepped down before moving back to the bed and hopping up. Dr. Williams wrapped a piece of plastic around his forearm and clipping it together. She squeezed the thing that resembled and egg until the plastic got too tight around Louis' arm. She wrote down the number that was blinking red on the knob, before putting the thing back.

"Alright, so, Louis. What seems to be the problem?" She asked, tapping the tip of her pen against her clipboard.

"My, uhm... My bum was..." Louis stuttered, his face growing red.

"His ass was leaking blood." William finished for him. Louis blushed an even darker shade of red and nodded.

"What he said." He muttered, bashfully.

Dr. Williams hummed, before walking out of the room, calling an "I'll be right back" over her shoulder.

He shuttered, and pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling two eyes pierce the back of his head. He shivered again when he felt a blob of something gooey tumble out of his bum.

"Here we go." Dr. Williams pushed a giant machine into the room, making Louis and William sit up.

"What the hell is that?"

"An ultrasound machine." Dr. Williams smiled, and William looked at Louis with wide eyes.

"You've had sex already?!" Will gasped in horror, causing Louis' eyes to widen and him to shake his head viciously.

Dr. Williams chuckled, before plugging the machine in. "I totally doubt it. I just want to check his insides, to see if he's bleeding internally, or anything." She gestured for Louis to lie down and to pull his shirt up. She picked up a clear bottle with a bright blue liquid inside. Putting some in her hands, she rubbed her hands together, so that the gel wouldn't be so cold. "This might be cold." She wanted before rubbing her hands, coating Louis' tummy.

Louis shivered slightly before giggling. Dr. Williams smiled fondly before grabbing a towel and her hands off. She grabbed a wand like thingy and flipped the machine's switch so that a soft whirring sound filled the medium sized space. She placed the cool metal on Louis' tummy and he giggled again, causing William to roll his eyes.

"I need a smoke." He muttered before getting up and leaving.

"What's his problem?" Dr. Harris asked, eyes on the screen.

Louis shrugged and squirmed from the coldness on his tummy.

"He's always like this." He whispered. She hummed before her eyebrows furrowed, and she flipped another switch, the screen turning pink.

"It appears... That you have... A female reproductive system. And you're probably experiencing your menstrual cycle." Dr. Williams said, in awe.

"How is that even possible?" Louis asked, shocked.

"I dunno, but this isn't the first time this has happened. There's a few more stories that I've heard about men with lady parts. At first, I thought it was all fake. But now... I can barely believe it." She handed Louis some paper towels and wiped the wand like thing clean. "If you have any more questions, or something else happens, come up to the hospital and ask for me. Or you can call me." She wrote something down on a piece of paper towel and handed it to Louis.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. He stepped down and pulled her into a tight hug. She chuckled and hugged him back.

"See you later." She said when they pulled away. She opened the door for Louis, causing him to blush as he walked out.

He walked back the way he came and went outside, going towards William's car, where said boy was already in the front seat.

"What'd she say was wrong with you?" William asked, as soon as Louis sat down, pulling out of the parking lot.

"She said I was on my period." He whispered. William hummed and drove home.


	6. Strange Encounters

"So you took him to the hospital, and they said he was born with girly parts?" Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows. Liam was sitting beside him at the lunch table, his chin in his hand, his phone in the other.

"Yep." William mumbled around a bite of his pizza. He swallowed and continued. "And he's having his period, right now."

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the freshman to go to their next classes. Liam locked his phone and stuck it in his pocket before standing up.

"I have to go, guys. Have to go catch Dani, before she leaves, for the day." Liam smirked. Will laughed loudly at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, you perv." Harry mumbled. Liam winked before walking off, running his hand through his hair.

Out of nowhere a tiny figure through itself into Will's lap, clutching onto him tightly. The little form started shaking lightly when Will tried to pry his forceful grip off of him

William kept murmuring 'Louis, get off', but Louis ignored him and hugged him even tighter.

"Louis, get the hell off!" Will yelled, causing Louis to flinch away and rub at his red rimmed eyes. Louis breathed in a shuttery breath before wiping his nose. "What's the matter with you?"

"S-Some of the bigger boys took my book! A-And flushed it in the toilet!" Louis cried, rubbing his eyes even harder. He took his book bag off, and sat it on William's lap, showing him his sodden book. "And they called me TinkerBell!"

William rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, slamming his hands on the table and standing up abruptly, causing Louis and even Harry to jump.

"Who the hell was it?" He asked through clenched teeth. Even though he wasn't exactly very 'fond' with Louis, it still didn't mean just anybody could push him around.

"He had a red jacket that had a green F on it." Louis stated, looking down at his lap. William clenched his fists, before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and stomping off towards the exit.

"C'Mon, Lou. I'll walk you to class." Harry offered, picking up his tray and William's discarded one. He threw them into the trash bin that happened to be close to the table before walking back and slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, uhm, okay." Louis sniffed. He zipped his book bag up and held onto the handle.

"Who do you have next?" Harry asked curiously, holding the door open for Louis, and he may or may not have blushed when Louis muttered a thank you.

"Mr. Marmon." Louis spoke quietly and Harry hummed in acknowledgement.

"Me and Will call him Oliver." Harry pointed out. Louis nodded and just walked after Harry.

When they got to the classroom, Harry leaned against the doorframe and knocked on the door slowly. A smirk slowly spread across his face as Mr. Marmon open the for. "Hello, Mr. Olive."

Olly made a noise of disgust just as the bell for the sophomores rung. "What're you doing here, Harold?"

"I've brought you a human." Harry stepped out of the way, so that Olly could see Louis.

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson. You're late." Olly muttered, glaring jokingly down at Louis. Louis obviously didn't get the joke, as he looked down and bit his lip so tears wouldn't escape.

"No shit, Sherlock." Harry smirked, hearing the class gasp. "Anyways, I have to get going. I actually want to be on time, for once." And with that, Harry walked down the hallway and towards the seniors hall.

***

William rubbed his sore knuckles and pouted slightly, as he walked towards his next class.

When he was about to turn onto the hall for Juniors, a large hand reached out and gripped his upper bicep tightly. He gasped and looked up into dull gray eyes.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" He scolded, and the old man's grip tightened as he pulled him in the opposite direction.

"You, mister, are going to the principal's office for saying profanity." The stranger spoke with a deep, nearly scary, voice. William jerked back and his arm was free. He rubbed the sore spot with his slightly swollen knuckles, softly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat.

The old man smirked, a gold cap covering one of his front teeth. "You are Mr. William Tomlinson, right?"

"It depends on who's asking." Will crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to come with me, then." Old Man reached out for his arm again, just as a voice sounded from the end of the hall.

"Willie!"

And Harry, being the idiot he is, jumped on William's back, nearly knocking him over.

"Who're you?" Harry asked curiously. "Do you know this old guy, Will?"

"I'm a friend of his father's." The old man smiled, causing William to scoff. "I best be on my way. It was nice seeing you again William." He nodded then slowly walked down the hall.

"Old freak." William murmured before pushing Harry off his back and walking back towards where he was going. "Where did you even come from, anyways?"

"I going to Ms. Flack's class, but then I seen I was the only one there, then I got scared and left."

"You're an idiot." William snorted.

"It's what you love about me." Harry grinned. "You wanna skip and go to Starbucks?"

"Hell yeah!" Then William jumped on Harry's back, and Harry carried him all the way to Starbucks.

Which was about two doors down.


	7. Gillie Af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short lil thing bc its been centuries

When the doorbell rang, George rolled his eyes and slowly lifted himself off of his sofa. He complained the entire way there, and only stopped when he opened the door to reveal his younger boyfriend.

"Hi, baby." George cooed, pulling Will inside. "What brings you over here?"

"You called me and said it was a 'life-or-death' situation." Will stated.

"But that was an hour ago." George smiled, and hung William's scarf and coat up. "

You try finding a babysitter at midnight. I had to drop my brother off with Harry, for the night." William plopped down on the sofa and took a sip of the beer that George was drinking before he got up to open the door.

George sat beside Will and slung an arm around his shoulder. "You should've booked him for the entire weekend, because you aren't going anywhere." He kissed Will's shoulder and William leaned closer to him.

***

It was probably 4 in the afternoon. The only way William knew was because the sun was shining, but it was that really dull bright shine it made when it was about to set.

After they watched a movie (that they barely paid attention to), George and Will came upstairs and fucked for hours. George just recently passed out a few minutes ago, leaving William alone with his thoughts.

He could faintly here Alex Turner's voice playing from the stereo in the living room. Before they came back here, George put in his Arctic Monkeys CD. He just recently became obsessed with them, and it's driving William crazy.

"Sh, you're too loud." George slurred, throwing an arm around William's waist.

"I've been lying here and starring for the past hour. " William exaggerated. "What the hell are you talking about? "

"Silence is the most powerful scream." George quoted, causing William to roll his eyes.  He buried himself into George's chest and licked his teacher's nipple.

"Go back to sleep, idiot." William laughed. He felt George kiss the top of his head,  before his chest started to rise and fall a bit slower.

***

"What do you wanna do today?" George asked from his position at the over. He was trying to make them breakfast, even though it was only 6, and William was barely awake.

"Not much to do." William sighed, lying on the counter. "We can get caught, and I don't want you to gi to jail. You'll get raped your first hour there."

"I will not." George frowned. "I'm a very manly man."

"No, you're a very twinky twink." Will cooed, pinching George's cheeks. George swatted his hands away and pouted at him.

"Just for that, you get no bacon." George shoved the four little pieces in his mouth and William gasped loudly.

"How dare you?!" He grabbed the eggs off the plate in two handfuls and shoved them in his mouth.

George sat the plate lightly on the table before cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat your fat skinny ass, little boy."

"Try to catch me first!" The teen laughed, before jetting down the hall.

And if Jaymi walked in on the pair fucking on the living room table, nobody has to know that.


	8. Because I Fucking Feel Like It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * is the start and end of harry's dream

"Where are we going?" Louis yawned, from his position in the passenger's seat. William woke him up, seemingly in a hurry,  and didn't even tell him why.

"You'll see." Was his answer. Louis sighed and tried to get comfortable in the stiff seats of William's car. As soon as he closed his eyes, the car jolted to a stop and he nearly flew forward. He heard his brother open and close the car door, before his own was being thrown open.

"C'mon." By the looks of it, Louis was at William's friend Harry's house. All of the lights were off, except one on the second floor.

William took his phone out of his pocket and dialed something before pressing it to his ear.

"Hurry up and come to the door, loser." He said before hanging up. Louis faintly heard footsteps and someone cursing loudly. Then then door was opened and Harry stood in the door way, without a shirt on and really messy hair.

"I'll be by to pick him up on Sunday." William called over his shoulder, halfway to his car. Louis stood and watched Harry, his bag and pillow under his arms. He listened to William's car starting and pulling off.

Harry coughed, noticing his stare. Louis blushed and looked down.

"We have a spare room upstairs, if you'd like. The only problem is, my sister'll probably wake you up in the morning, because it's right beside the bathroom." Harry rambled. Louis just nodded and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry showed him a bed room and Louis was suprised that it looked used.

"This is the bedroom Will used to use, when he came over. There's some clothes over in the dressers, if you need anything. Or just come get me. Or whatever you want. I'd get something for you." Harry coughed, because, fuck. A 14 year old was making him ramble this badly.

Louis nodded before walking toward the bed and placing his bag on the floor beside him. He climbed under the covers and within a few seconds, Harry heard him snoring lightly.

You can't blame Harry if he sat and watched Louis sleep for a few minutes, after that. 

"Creep." Gemma whispered, walking past him and sipping her water. Harry gave her the finger, and all he heard was her light laughter, before her door clicked shut.

***

*"Daddy." Louis panted, his thighs spread wide. Harry was knelt between his legs, his tongue working around the younger boy's hole. "Feels so good."

"I know, baby." Harry kissed his hole and sat up, his hardened cock straining against the material of his thin, black boxers. "Gonna make you feel even better, yea? Don't need to be prepped or anything."

Louis nodded, his head thrown to the side. "Please, daddy." 

Harry slowly pulled his boxers down, watching them pool at his ankles. He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly stroked it crawling up the bed and over Louis.

"I love you so much, baby." Harry groaned, pushing himself deep into Louis. The younger arched his back  and muttered something under his breath. "What was that, love?"

Louis muttered something unintelligible again, repeatedly.  Only this time, he got louder.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Louis chanted, which was weird, because he never called him Harry. It was always either 'Daddy' or 'Cupcake'.*

"Harry!" Louis whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could hear the heavy rain and jumped when the house light up. 

"Wha'?" Harry slurred, his voice thick with sleep. "Louis?"

"I'm scared." The 14 year old cried, his cheeks tinting with his embarrassment.

"What of?"

"Thunder. " Louis whispered,  just as what sounded like a whip cracking scared him again.

"Come." Harry lifted his covers up, and Louis was quick to jump under them. "You alright?"

Harry was too focused on willing his erection away than listening to Louis' reply. He heard him say something about how they reminded him of the screaming nuns from the foster home.

He felt sick to his stomach, because he did just have a wet dream about him, and he's only 14.

While Harry's cock softened , he felt Louis scooch closer, his thigh pressing right against it. 

He just thought 'Fuck it' and pulled the younger boy into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only updated bc someone called my story ugly and said all bottom louis writers needed help. why the fuck would you read it if you dont even appreciate it, loser


	9. I'm Broken, Do You Hear Me?

Louis was running late this morning.

William had woken late, and didn't fully wake up until an hour after school started.

To say Louis was angry was an understatement. He wanted to yell at William and call him rude things, because he had a really important test today.

But, then he remember that William was bigger and scary and kept his mouth shut.

It was already third period, which meant he had to take his algebra test tomorrow. 

Poor him.

When Louis got to his class, there was only one seat left, and it was all the way in the back. A seat beside one of the mean boys that calls him Tinker Bell.

Niall must not have come to school today, because he was no where to be seen.

He was probably the same age as William, but he had the intelligence of Louis' old teachers, at the orphanage.

Which was a bit terrible.

"Hey, Tink." The older guy said. He's overheard the teachers call him Mr. Khan, but he never really heard his full name.

Louis chose to ignore him, scooting the chair away as far as it'll go.

"Don't ignore me." The dude growled, hooking his leg on the leg of Louis' chair, and scooting him closer, very loudly.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Hamblett asked. Half the class turned towards Louis and his face turned a deep shade of pink.

"No, sir." Khan smirked, glancing at Louis from the corner of his eye.

***

For the remainder of the class, he didn't bother Louis anymore. Only an occasional poke in the side, or kick to the ankle.

When the bell rung, Louis sprang up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. He packed all his stuff in his backpack, and went to run away, only to trip over something and fall on his dainty little wrist.

"Oops." Khan laughed, stepping over Louis, laughing. Louis just dusted himself off and went to run away again.

He didn't really acknowledge the sharp pain in his wrist until he was sat with William and his friends. 

His wrist started throbbing suddenly, and tears filled his eyes whilst he screamed in pain. 

William sorta froze in fear, because he doesn't know what to do when people start crying. Liam, Harry, and every teacher in the cafeteria ran towards the crying, and shaking teen. Harry clutched him to his chest, being careful of his wrist, whilst Danielle pressed on it to check if it was broken or just sprained. 

Harry followed Danielle to her office, carrying a still screaming Louis. He made sure to ignored all of the eyes that was trained on him, and the questions whispered all around. Everyone was probably wondering why he was taking care of Louis and William wasn't even budging a muscle.

"Oi, you fucking dick!" Liam swatted William's ear, and said boy glared at him.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" He frowned, rubbing his pink ear. He glared at the people that was still staring and they turned away.

"That's your baby brother. You're the one that's supposed to be taking care of him, not your best friend." Liam threw his tray away and glared at William. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to check to see if he's okay."

William watched as Liam walked out the cafeteria doors, before throwing his head back and groaning. He threw his tray away and followed after Liam. 

***

To say Harry was heartbroken was an understatement. Listening to Louis' cries and screams was enough to make anybody cry. His crying soon turned to just really loud whimpers when Liam and William came in the room, and they were nearly silent when Mark arrived.

"What happened?" Mark asked, breathlessly. Probably from having to run down the long-for-no-reason halls.

"He-He tripped me!" Louis choked around a sob. His wrist was lying limply beside his hip, and he was afraid to look at it because it hurt so bad.

His tears started up again at the sight of his father.

"Who tripped you?" William yelled for the thousandth time. Louis just sobbed even harder and shook his head. William rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, huffing quietly to himself.

"Love, it's okay." Danielle stroked Louis' chin until the smaller boys' sobs quieted again. Liam glared at him in envy, and Harry quietly chuckled at him.

"Can I talk to you Mr. Tomlinson?" Danielle asked, smiling sweetly. Mark nodded and stepped into the hall. Danielle followed after him, holding William by his ear.

"You could've asked nicely." He pouted, rubbing his ear. "First your boyfriend, and now you." He muttered to himself.

"You're going to have to talk Louis to the hospital, because his wrist is definitely broken. You might want to get some ice at rest on it, while you drive there." Danielle wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Mark. "Give this to the lunch ladies and they should give it to you, with asking. If they don't, then Louis' condition would."

Mark took the note and Louis, who came to stand beside him, whimpered at his wrist. Tears were still running down his face silently. 

"Stop being a whiny little bitch." William groaned, rolling his eyes. All at the exact same time, Mark, Liam, and Harry swatted at him, while Louis let out a little noise. 

"C-Can I-I stay with y-y-ou?" Louis asked shakily. His wrist was hurting terribly and dealing with William's bullshit was last on his agenda. 

Mark wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders, and led him to the cafeteria. While Harry and Liam forced William to bring his car to the front of the school building.


	10. Blue or Pink?

After Mark got Louis his bag of ice, William, Liam and Harry took him to the emergency room. Mark gave William a stern talking to. One about being nice to your siblings. Which was complete and utter bullshit, because Mark hasn't spoken to any of his since the summer of '09.

Each time Louis would whimper, Harry would be the first one to respond. It kinda made William sick, because, really? He isn't a baby.

It kinda made him want to punch Harry in the face. Why does he always care for Louis? Louis can care for himself. It's like every time something happens, Harry and Liam gang up on William to defend Louis. What type of shit is that?

"Leave him alone!" William snapped when Harry fluffed Louis' pillow for the hundreth time.

Louis had started feeling sluggish, after the nurses gave him pain killers so they let him stay in a room. William thinks everyone is over exaggerating; he didn't get treatment like this when he had his appendix taken out.

He felt his phone buzz, and almost squealed with glee when he seen it was George.

**is your brother ok?**

_he's fine. can i come over_

l **ater. jaymi has olly over. you wouldn't want to know what's going on xx**

William sighed and squirmed in his seat. Hospitals always made him feel funny, which is why he always found an excuse to leave during Louis' appointments.

When he thought of anything, his mind only recognizes the negative side of things. So, when he thought of hospitals, he thought of death. He thought about how Mark almost died when William was 12. He thought about how Johannah looked at him when he was first born, with a look of hate and disgust, probably.

It's not that he cares what his bitch of a mother thinks of him. He'd just rather not think of the place where a supposedly beautiful relationship ended, for the dumbest reason in the world.

So, he doesn't really like to think about things for too long.

He signed and slouched in his chair, his hands covering his face.

"Will?" Louis called out, his voice croaky sounding from his sleep. Harry went home an hour ago, to go get something to eat, he said. It was probably because William kept yelling at him, but. Who cares.

"What?" He replied staring at the ground.

"Why do you hate me?" Louis bit his bottom lip to keep his tears in. He was sitting up in his bed, playing with his fingers under the covers.

"I-I don't hate you." William stuttered. "Why would I hate you?"

"You always act like you hate me." Louis looked down and traced the outline of his thigh.

"What makes you say that?" William asked, blankly. He already knew the answer. Probably something about how he always looks like he has an attitude when he's around him.

"Well..." Louis paused for a moment, thinking. He honestly thought William was going to get up and walk out. "At lunch, you never talk to me. And when you do, its either to ask for my food, to make me go get something for you, or to yell at me for no reason. And you never let me do anything. Everytime I try to do something nice, I get yelled at. Whenever I try to help you with your homework, you get mad and leave me by myself. And-"

"Stop it!" William yelled, covering his ears. "I'm a dick, I know. Stop reminding me." The hands on his knees clenched his jean clad skin so tightly his fingers turned white.

"Then why do you do it? If you know it's wrong, why do you still do it?" Louis questioned, tearing up at the sight of his brother's tears.

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before getting up darting out of the door.

***

"Okay, Louis. We have to put a cast around your wrist, now, okay? Dr. Vanessa smiled. She was always so nice.

"What colors do you have?" Louis smiled, swinging his feet back and forth. Mark was out in the waiting room, waiting for him.

After he had stormed our, William hadn't come back. He went straight to George's house and has been there ever since.

"Well, we have Lime green, Canary yellow, Aqua blue, Bubblegum pink, Tangerine orange Midnight blue and black."

"Well, my favorite color is pink, because that's the color of Patrick, from Spongebob, and he's my favorite. And blue is William's favorite color, so... I'll get blue!" He smiled.

Vanessa laughed at him, before writing something on her clipboard and walking out.

"I'll be back in a bit, hon." She smiled.

Louis nodded and smiled, swinging his feet back and forth.


	11. Sick Of This Feeling

A week after Louis was released from the hospital, he had gotten a terrible stomach ache. So bad that William had to stay home with him for a week  (not that he was complaining).

When he threw up, Louis would cry until William started patting him on the back. He said it made him feel like William is actually caring for him. When he used the bathroom, he made sure William was sitting outside the door. If he wasn't, then he'd just hold it until he did.

He doesn't like letting William out of his sight. Basically, whenever Louis is sick, he's super clingy.

"Willie." Louis whined, rubbing his stomach with his blue cast. "My tummy feels funny." They were lying in William's bed, Louis under the covers and William on his phone.

"You're fine." William mumbled. "Just stop eating those damn crackers."

"But, I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Its just gas." William groaned, closing the conversation. Louis pouted and lied his head on William's lap, sighing loudly.

"You're so mean to me." Louis grumbled, under his breath. He couldn't keep his eyes open because the medicine he took made him really drowsy. "I should beat you with my cast."

"Shut up, and go to sleep child."

Louis huffed and rolled over so his back was facing William. Not even a minute later, William could hear his soft snores and even breaths. 

***

"Ugh." Louis groaned, rubbing his sore nose. "My throat hurts, and I'm bleeding."

"Drink some Pepto." William shrugged, typing on his phone.

"Pepto does not help period blood or throat aches, idiot. " Louis sassed back, rolling over on William's bed. 

"Look here, child." William exclaimed. "I did not take a week off of school, just so that I could sit here and get verbally abused by a 14 year old." He clutched his heart and pretended to pass out on his bed.

Louis giggled at him, causing William to smile. He's been trying to repair the relationship that he ruined and, so far, it's going along pretty well.

"You big baby." Louis yawned, stretching his limbs so he'd purposely slap William in the fast. 

"You're a tiny baby." William laughed, nudging Louis side. Louis giggled again, because he's 'ticklish there'.

"Sh." Louis shushed, before closing his eyes. William started playing with his eyelids, causing his little brother to swat his hands away. After he knew Louis was sleep, William slowly got up and exited the room to make a phone. 

***

"Willie?" Louis called out, rubbing his eyes. He expected to find his brother lying beside him, but he was mistaken. Louis went to the living room and called for his brother again. "Will?

"Hazzie!" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Where's William?" Louis asked, pouting. Will promised him hot chocolate and Disney movies.

"He had errands to run." Harry smiled. He walked out of the kitchen carrying a platter of various fruits and dips and two bottles of water. 

"Oh." Louis frowned and sat cross-legged on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, munching on a green apple slice.

Louis had his head propped up with the arm without the cast, the other swiping along the couch to change it's color.

"Yea, just." Louis sighed, slowing his eyes. "William always promises me things, but always leaves to go off and do homework with his teacher. I don't think he likes me."

"Oh, Lou." Harry gathered Louis into his arms when he noticed the younger start to tear up. "It'll be alright love." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry tried to keep his heartbeat under control.

Louis sniffled into Harry's chest lightly, wiping his nose clean on the older's jumper. Harry held Louis and rubbed his back until the younger boy was completely quiet.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked. He cooed when he felt Louis shake his head no. "How about I help you feel better?" 

Louis sighed and nodded 'okay'. Harry smirked to himself, and rubbed Louis' arm, before picking the lad up by the back of his thighs and carrying him to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I DO NOT THINK ITS TOO SOON FOR SMUT
> 
> its not like lewis is getting pregnant yet, i mean
> 
> the child is still on his period, for pete's sake
> 
> next chapter will have some sexy smut and will be up either next week, the week after, or louis' birthday
> 
> depends on how im feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yea...


End file.
